For the Love of an Elf
by GypsySwordGodess
Summary: Legolas rescues an elf from what would be known as Dol Guldur. Is it fate? What part will she have to play for Legolas as he journeys on to join the Fellowship? Read and find out,then review! CHAPTER 5 UP!!!! YEA!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

I know not what drove me that night. Whatever I was thinking has been lost upon the years of my growth. All I know is that something showed me the paths that led to that evil spot. The hill of dark sorcery it was called. In Elvish it was known as 'Dol Guldur' and evil lived there. It was long before Sauron had made it his home, but it was still a place of evil and we all knew it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Legolas made his way through the moonlight and mist. The night surrounded him, but still he moved on. He could not explain why, but he was drawn by some outside force that he alone could not control. He was young and inexperienced, and no doubt his older brother would tell their father, but Legolas did not care. He thought that he was doing something good by coming here, whether it was a trap, as his brother had suggested, or not. He did not care. All he thought of now was getting to where he needed to go.  
  
He had dismounted about a mile away. His horse would not carry him any farther into this wood. He walked precariously trying not to disturb any leaf or stone. After a few more steps he could see behind a weathered stone statue. And there, he stopped. He saw someone lying down. It was a girl. She was an elf no doubt, and from the look of her robes, though torn and tattered, very fine. Legolas did not know from when or where she came, but as he stepped closer, she shivered. A step closer, she shivered ever more violently. He quickened his pace, but noticed that she still shivered even more. He was right next to her now. He crouched and touched her, and caressed her long blonde hair, all the while thinking that if she did not stop shivering, she would burst. Legolas looked into his pouch and pulled out a rag. He wiped the girl's sweat soaked face. She seemed to calm slightly as his touch, and Legolas saw this as a good sign. He wiped the rest of her face and her neck. He put the rag back, not knowing what to do.  
  
He decided what to do in a second. With out hesitation, Legolas picked the girl up. She clung to him. She was light as a feather which was somewhat unnerving to Legolas. He ran as fast as he could back to his mount. The horse took him as quick as ever back to his father.  
  
It felt that it took forever to get back into Northern Mirkwood. When he reached the border, he was not paused; such was the speed that his steed came through. Legolas knew that messages were being sent as soon as he passed. With any luck he would reach the caves before them.  
  
Within a half an hour, Legolas was at the opening of the main cave. He knew that moment that the messengers had not beaten him. No one was there to greet him. He opened the doors to his father's home and ran inside still carrying the girl. He found his father on his throne, no doubt brooding on when his son would return. He stood as soon as Legolas entered.  
  
"My son," he said. "What is the meaning of this? Where have you been?"  
  
"To places none can speak of," Legolas replied. "It is there where I have met this fallen angel. She needs food, water, rest, and treatment. I do not know what perils she has been through." He was now breathing heavy as the running had caught up to him. The king clapped his hands and two female elves entered, bowing.  
  
"Take this girl to the treatment rooms. Do whatever you can for her," the Elvenking said. They exited, leading Legolas to the rooms.  
  
* Later that night, Legolas was in his father's study. King Thranduil entered and Legolas stood where he had been sitting, reading a thick volume of Middle-Earth history. The page was turned to Mirkwood, which looked very well read.  
  
"How is she?" Legolas asked without preamble. Thranduil hesitated.  
  
"She will live, but we fear there is something there that we cannot mend. Perhaps even the Lord Elrond himself could not relieve it of her," he replied.  
  
"Is she awake?" Legolas pursued. The king shook his head.  
  
"Not until morning, we hope. She has no doubt been through a great deal. She needs her rest. She may wake sometime during the day tomorrow, but we highly doubt it." Legolas nodded. Thranduil looked at him kindly. "It was good that you had continued even when your brothers asked you not to."  
  
"I couldn't understand it," replied Legolas. "Something was drawing me towards her. It was very unnerving." Thranduil smiled.  
  
"It is well, though, that you listened to yourself. It has shown well, indeed," Thranduil embraced his son. "You have had a long day. Go and get some rest."  
  
"I do not think I can fully rest until I know how the lady is doing," Legolas replied.  
  
"But rest as much as you can," his father said. "We may need you for the hunt tomorrow." Legolas nodded and went to his chambers.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Legolas looked in on the patient. Her eyes were closed, but her beauty was still evident. He looked upon her kindly, and he would call her fair, a beauty that could rival that of Arwen Undómiel, Legolas thought.  
  
Legolas went hunting once that day, but stayed mostly in the vast library or in the treatment rooms, watching over the lady that he had saved from possible death. A message was sent out that day to Imladris, to contact the Lord Elrond for advice on how to treat this particular patient. For the meantime, she was kept in the rooms of healing, with scents of healing,  
  
* * *  
  
It was four days before the patient awoke. Legolas was there, watching her with apprehension. Her eyes opened to reveal kindly grey eyes. She blinked a few times to focus her surroundings. She looked very calmly around, for one who had just come out of dark places of her mind. She looked to Legolas.  
  
"Where am I," she asked. She continued to look around her, but did not try to get up.  
  
"You are in Northern Mirkwood," Legolas replied. "Under the protection of King Thranduil."  
  
"Mirkwood? That is a glad name," she said softly. "I had been searching for that land on an errand of my own choosing. But tell me, how came I to be here? I do not remember much but dark and cold."  
  
"I do not know much myself except that I found you in a very evil place. You were unconscious by the time I had found you, though you were shaking until I touched you," Legolas replied. "I did not know how you came to be there or why, but I took you from that place nigh on four days ago. You have been under our care since then."  
  
"I am honored to be under such gracious hosts," the girl replied warmly, smiling slightly. "I hope I have not made too much of a disturbance in your land."  
  
"You have not, and any that may have been will most certainly be forgotten. It is well that you are awake. I will be able to rest easier now," Legolas said. "I will go now to tell the healers that you have awoken." He rose and left her in silence.  
  
He returned less than a minute later with two elf healers, clad in a deep green color. One of them held a clean mantle of white. The other held a basin of warm water. Legolas carried a weed, the girl knew at once as athelas. Legolas gave the woman the weed when she put the basin down on the chair Legolas had been sitting at. The healer crushed the plant and at once the pungent smell filled the room. The other left the mantle at the foot of the bed. The two healers left.  
  
"If you need anything," he started his farewell, "do not be afraid to ask it of the healers. We have provided clothes for you, since you have lost your belongings. I, or one of my siblings, will come tomorrow in the morning. You are not to leave your bed for at least two more days when we will be sure that you are well. Good day then, lady."  
  
"Wait," the girl called. "Might I have your name, sir, my rescuer?" Legolas nodded.  
  
"You shall," he replied. "I am Legolas Greenleaf. And, might I have yours, miss?"  
  
"I am Gilanna, daughter of Glorfindel of the house of Elrond," she said. Legolas nodded once again.  
  
"Very well, Lady Gilanna. It has been my pleasure rescuing you." He bowed and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I always forget this, but I own only Gilanna and anyone else you do not recognize!  
  
A/N: Thanks to feathers of the wind and Simoriah: Girl of Summer for my first reviews!!!!!  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilanna used the next two days for rest, but was soon becoming restless. She would get up and walk around her room when she was anxious, and usually did not lie back down until one of the healers told her to do so.  
  
Legolas came to visit her, him being the child of Thranduil closest to her age. They talked long together, and spoke of many things. Legolas learned that Gilanna was the third youngest of her family, just like Legolas. Gilanna had one older brother and sister, Celebangar and Elenfëa, and a younger brother and sister, twins, Gwaithêl and Elenhíná. Legolas, meanwhile, had two older brothers and an older sister, Cambeleg, the oldest, Celebcoron, second oldest, Ariel, the oldest sister, Gildae, younger sister, and Cúdagor, the youngest, his brother.  
  
His brothers and sisters also came to visit, to see this new patient. They were amazed to find that she had come from Imladris, and the middle child of Glorfindel. They didn't realize that her mother was one of their own people. But Thranduil knew. The king had not come. He had guessed who Gilanna was, and from what his children had told him, he was sure she was Celebelen's daughter. Celebelen had been a dear friend to him when he was a young prince. He would wait to talk to Gilanna about her mother. It had been many, many years since he had seen her.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Gilanna was free to roam about the cave. Gilanna found the cave to be very hospitable but wondered if there was a library. She put this question to Legolas who lead her immediately to it. She was amazed to see so many books in a room so small. She told Legolas that there were rooms much bigger than this with fewer books than this. Legolas smiled at her amazement. She thought this place was wonderful. Not as extraordinary as the libraries in Imladris, but there was just this atmosphere around the room that made Gilanna so comfortable.  
  
For the next few weeks, Gilanna could mostly be found in the library. Her room was moved from the treatment rooms to one of the better guest quarters. If she wasn't in the library or her room, she was most likely sitting just outside the mouth of the cave, in the tallest branches of the beech tree, still reading.  
  
Legolas often found her in the morning watching the sunrise. They would just stay there for almost an hour, enjoying the beauty of the sun. Thranduil noticed the amount of time that his son had spent with the visitor. Thranduil ran over the message that he had received back from Imladris. Gilanna's older brother and younger siblings would be coming shortly, at the request of both of their parents. They would arrive within two weeks. Thranduil made a mental note to tell her that night.  
  
That night, Thranduil went out to look for his son and Gilanna. It was raining, and Gilanna was out, her arms outstretched to the sky, as if she was collecting the raindrops. She was singing an old rain song, a song that her mother sang whenever it rained. Thranduil smiled at the similarities between the two.  
  
"Gilanna! Legolas!" Thranduil called. They walked up to him and bowed. "I have news for you, Gilanna. I have received a message from your family. Your older brother and younger siblings will be coming soon." Gilanna's face lit up.  
  
"Really?" Thranduil nodded. Gilanna's face split into a huge grin. "Thank you very much for that news!" Thranduil smiled. The three of them bowed and Thranduil went back into the cave. Gilanna looked to Legolas. "You'll get to meet some of my siblings!'' Legolas smiled at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Very well, I guess I will," he said. Another hour in the rain and the two went back into the cave.  
  
  
  
A/N: Short I know, but I'm not sure how long Gilanna's siblings are going to stay. I've forgotten how long they did stay and my dreams aren't letting me in on that detail. No worry, I'll have the next chapters up soon. I have an idea about how this is going to work, but I need time to figure it all out. All I can say right now is that the year is about 1000 in the Third Age. And, as always, review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize (i.e. Gilanna, her siblings, Legolas' siblings, though, I'd trade ALL of them for ONE Legolas). With that out of the way once again, on with the story.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilanna was nervous the week leading up to her siblings' arrival. There was something wrong, and she did not know what it was, or even why. She shook herself back into reality, and went back to the library where was going to meet Legolas.  
  
A week later, Gilanna was out reading in her tree when her ears picked up the sound of many hoofs. They were travelling fast, eastwards, on the road. The hunt had not been out today, and Gilanna knew it was her siblings. She figured that Legolas would hear and tell the house that their expected guests were arriving. Gilanna almost ran to the mouth of the cave, but, as well as she now knew the cave in the three weeks she had been there, she was not quick enough for the horses.  
  
The leader of the elves had already dismounted and was talking to Thranduil. Gilanna silently came up to the two, and at a break made herself heard. After that, there was much rejoicing. Friends were reunited, for Gilanna's best friend, Celebdúlin had also come, sisters and brothers met, even though it had been just a month since they had last seen each other.  
  
Then, Gilanna introduced all that had come to all that were there. This took some time, since many elves had come to see the disturbance, and Gilanna had to repeat herself many times. After that, a feast had been laid out for the household and their guests, and they enjoyed a spectacular evening.  
  
* * *  
  
Gilanna shared a room with her younger sister and Celebdúlin while her brothers shared the room next to them.  
  
"Are we going to be able to dance here?" Elenhíná asked the next day. Gilanna looked at her, her lips painted in a frown.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, Elenhíná," she replied. "I hope so, but we must bring it up with King Thranduil. I do not doubt, however, that sooner or later we will be able to show our skills."  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't shown off yet," Celebdúlin added. "Especially to that young prince, Legolas." She gave Gilanna a knowing smile. Gilanna rolled her eyes.  
  
"I will not hide that I find Prince Legolas very friendly," she replied, "but that is all he is. A friend." Celebdúlin shook her head and shrugged her shoulders in a very disbelieving way. "And I will admit that if it were up to me, it would not be like that, but he will most likely never see me that way, so it doesn't matter what I think." Shake of the head again.  
  
* * *  
  
They stayed for almost an entire month. Finally, one night, the subject of dancing came up.  
  
"I believe that your mother danced very well," Thranduil commented. "I'm sure she would have been a great teacher to those who were willing to learn." Before Gilanna could reply, Elenhíná spoke up.  
  
"Yes she was," she said. "Just look at Gilanna. She's the best dancer in all of Imladris, aside from our mother." Gilanna blushed, as Legolas looked at her with a spark of interest. Thranduil smiled.  
  
"I would not doubt it," he said. "Would you care to show us your talents." Gilanna regarded them all before answering. She sighed.  
  
"Very well." She stood up and motioned for Celebdúlin and Elenhíná to support her. She nodded to Celebangar and Gwaithêl to get their instruments and begin the music.  
  
From the first note, the trio held their audience in suspense and wonderment. They danced, but it seemed as if they were just floating on air. They moved flawlessly, their feet barely touching the ground for an instant before moving again. With the last note, they collapsed into a low bow. Applause erupted from all sides of them. Elves had appeared since the first note, wondering at the music. The trio grinned. It was just like old times.  
  
* * *  
  
Within a few days, they danced again. The same effect. Even Ariel and Gildae, Legolas' sisters were amazed at their moves. The trio taught them some moves, and let them dance with them.  
  
These guests were now held in great respect. It was with a sad heart that they left, two months after they had come.  
  
Thranduil delivered the news to Celebangar who delivered it to his youngest sisters. Their father had requested them to come home as soon as possible, especially Gilanna. They took the news rather well, considering that they had almost made Mirkwood a home away from home. But it lay heavily on the heart of Gilanna.  
  
She had not discussed what had happened on her trip to Mirkwood to any of her family. She could tell her father had not told them why exactly they were being sent to Mirkwood to see how Gilanna was. And what of Legolas. In the two months, their friendship grew, and conversations in the night became longer and much more captivating as they spoke of love, marriage, and what they wanted to do. This night would hold no joy. It was already decided that they would leave in five days.  
  
Gilanna told Legolas the news that very night. She wanted to tell him herself, rather than have him hear it from anyone else. Two days later, they had another of their conversations.  
  
"What I would give that I might stay here longer, just to be in your company, my friend," Gilanna said.  
  
"And what I might bargain to anyone that might let you stay," Legolas replied, "but you cannot."  
  
"That I know, yet my heart yearns to stay."  
  
"And my heart yearns for the same." Gilanna looked at him.  
  
"Perhaps then, if my lord and your lord give their permission, we might meet again," she said. Legolas looked into her eyes.  
  
"I would hold my breath till that day and live, knowing I would see you once again." Gilanna smiled.  
  
"Nay," she said. "Do not hold thy breath. Let me take it away." Without any more hesitation, she lifted her head and their lips met. Legolas pushed his head slowly down to make the kiss deeper. Gilanna wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hands went around her waist. They broke apart, smiled, and kissed again.  
  
They departed and Gilanna made her way slowly to her quarters. Celebdúlin was still awake, waiting for her friend.  
  
"What happened," she asked. When Gilanna was silent she said, "I know something's up. There's a light in your eyes I've never seen. What happened?" Gilanna smiled, but broke. She told her most trusted friend everything.  
  
* * *  
  
The dreadful day of departure came. The skies were grey, and Gilanna looked up hopefully at the sky, wishing for rain.  
  
"Farewell, and good luck," Thranduil said as the five of them mounted their horses. "I wish you fair speed and an easy journey. Know that all of you will be welcomed back whenever your path wanders across our wood." They all bowed their heads in respect.  
  
"Words could not describe my thanks to your kindness, King Thranduil," Gilanna said before departing. "I hope that I may once again wander in these fair woods. My heart would be glad at the chance."  
  
"We await that day then, my lady," Legolas spoke up. Gilanna smiled, tears forming in her eyes. She nodded once again, and turned her steed in an about face. Together, the five set off, with cries of "Farewell!" at their backs.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's the third chapter! I'm still not sure how long I'm going to make this fic, but that's not keeping me from writing. I'll figure it out soon, so don't worry! (Don't see why you would, but anyway) And, as always, if you haven't reviewed, please do! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long space in between posts, but I haven't been inspired recently, since I've been brooding on not being able to see 'Two Towers' and the special edition FOTR dvd. It's not been fun. Anyway, I'm back to writing, so enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!  
  
*  
  
The trip back to Imladris was without incident. It had rained the day the family had gotten out of Mirkwood. They paused on the borders and Gilanna was compelled to look back. Through her silent tears she couldn't see the elves in the trees, but she knew they were there. She wiped her tears from her eyes, turned around, and trotted out of sight of the border watchers.  
  
The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Gilanna filled her head with thoughts of her trip to Mirkwood. She could not remember much after she made it to the eaves of southern Mirkwood. She had no idea how she even got further into Mirkwood. An odd shiver went down her spine as she thought about it. Her father wanted to see her. He could be so overprotective sometimes.  
  
It was a slow week, but finally they made it to the valley that hid Imladris. Gilanna was glad to make it home. Some of the mist had cleared from her head, though she was still missing Legolas. She hugged her parents when she met them for the first time in months. Gilanna and her family spent the rest of the day talking about their stay in Mirkwood. That night, Gilanna's father, Glorfindel, told her that the Lord Elrond wished to see her. She left her family immediately and went to where her father said he would be.  
  
When she saw Elrond, she bowed low, and he returned it.  
  
"I am glad to see you back to health, Gilanna," he said, "but what was sent here from Thranduil worried me. I'd like you to stay here for the night so that I might be able to check for anything that might be amiss." Gilanna nodded.  
  
"What did King Thranduil say," she asked.  
  
"Well, he said that his youngest son found you in Dol Guldur. His son said that he was drawn to you, which is lucky. He said that you were shaking as he stepped nearer, but relaxed after he had touched you. I just want to make sure that no lasting harm was done to you while you were in Dol Guldur. Arwen will show you to your room." Elrond pointed to his daughter in the doorway behind them. Gilanna nodded, bowed and followed Arwen down the hall.  
  
"So," Gilanna said as she walked with Arwen, "what have you been doing since I last saw you? I know you were in Lorien. How is the Lady Galadriel?"  
  
"My grandmother is fine," Arwen replied, smiling. "You should come with me sometime. How about the next time I go? It's been so long since you've seen my grandmother. You know she loves it when you come." Gilanna grinned.  
  
"I suppose I shall," she replied. "If my father will let me, of course."  
  
"Good," she said, stopping. "This will be your room tonight."  
  
"Thank you, Arwen," Gilanna said. "I will see you later." Arwen left Gilanna to get ready for bed. When she was ready, the Lord Elrond enteres with a goblet full of liquid.  
  
"Drink this up before you sleep so that I can look for any problems of any kind," he said. Gilanna nodded. "Sweet dreams." Elrond exited, waiting outside until he knew that she was asleep, or as asleep as an elf could be. Gilanna gulped the liquid down, laid down on the bed, closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was far away from Rivendell.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm going to stop here since I'm too tired to think up what she "dreams" about, so I'll leave you guys in suspence again! And, if you haven't already, and even if you have, review! And review again! Oh, and check out my other LOTR fic, entitled 'Arwen vs. Eowyn' by me, GypsySwordGodess! Vote on who you think should win! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back! I've seen the extended DVD and Two Towers (thrice by the time you read this)! I'm kinda disappointed in TTT, but I won't give way any details for those poor souls who haven't seen it. Anyway, like I said, I'm back with another chapter! Read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, I own nothing that you recognize, and some that you might not!  
  
*  
  
In an instant, Gilanna was transported back to two months ago, on her journey to Greenwood. In an instant she saw herself on her mare, Celebdin, entering the middle of Greenwood, just south of the Old Forest Road. She was humming as she rode, when all of a sudden, her body fell limp, barely staying on her horse. It was not long before the horse would go no further, just as Legolas's steed would not continue, either. It reared up and dropped Gilanna's body to the ground and drove out of the forest with a craze. The body lay there, a mist gathering around it, and a sense of dread. The sleeping Gilanna seemed to hear whispers, almost like trees, talking. The dialect of what she could decipher was Black Speech, and could not tell what the words were. After what seemed like days, a figure of white came out of nowhere. Gilanna realized that the figure must be Legolas, because as he slowly stepped closer, she saw herself shake more violently, until he finally touched her. Gilanna watched as he picked up the body and carried it off. The rest of the dream ended in darkness for another very long period. It was morning when Gilanna woke up.  
  
* * *  
  
Glorfindel was there when his daughter awoke. He smiled seeing her wake, but did not say anything. He went up to the bed, leaned over and kissed her brow. "Stay here until Lord Elrond admits you leave." She nodded and Glorfindel left.  
  
Gilanna closed her eyes a second and thought about what she had dreamt. She figured that that had been what had happened to her just before Legolas had found her. After a few moments of contemplating, the Lord Elrond entered. Gilanna sat up as the door opened, expecting him.  
  
"Good morning," he said. "And to you," she replied. He stood a few paces away, looking at her. "It has shown that you are very healthy and while the journey had no doubt shocked you, it seems that you are in no immediate danger," Elrond concluded. "My only advice is to take a more northern road next time you go to the Greenwood." She nodded and was dismissed. She went back to her own room to change into a comfortable mantle to dance in.  
  
For the next few centuries, Gilanna consistently visited the Greenwood, which was, in time beginning to be called Mirkwood. By the year 2043 of the Third Age, Gilanna had visited Mirkwood for the last time for over 900 more years.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, another short chapter, and now I'm adding this huge break. When I come back, it'll most likely be 3017, about then. I made the change from using Mirkwood to Greenwood in the first 5 chapters, because I came across the fact that it was called Greenwood before it was Mirkwood, so I changed every chapter so that it fits. Just a minor change, it's not like you have to go through the entire story again, but I saw it, and I felt compelled to change it, so I did. Hopefully I'll get back into the habit of writing more, so I might finish this. We'll see. That's it for now. As always, read and review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaawwnn...what a nice nap! Oh my! How long has it been since I updated? Too long. My apologies to all of my rabid fans. Not like there are many, but still. It's been too long since I've written in any of my few LOTR fanfics, so I decided I'd start again. Anyway, as I said, it's a long jump, and it is now the Council of Elrond. So, on with the story now:  
  
********  
  
It had been a long night for the watch. Gilanna and Celebdúlin had stood at the topmost point in Imladris to watch the visitors coming for the great council. There was mist, and a feeling of foreboding in Gilanna, although she had been feeling downtrodden for almost a week now. Even the shadows of her mother that she saw when she danced could not help her.  
  
Yes, it had been discovered, almost a month after she had returned home from Mirkwood, that when she went into the south of the forest, some evil had resided in there, and she could now use the power of Necromancy. It came to her the first time she let herself flow into the music, on a crowded night, when she missed Legolas the most. She danced and danced, and looked behind her once, and she saw her there, the shadow of her mother, who had died to save Arwen Undomiel's mother.  
  
It was nearly midnight when the watch had caught sight of a visitor. It was a single elf, most likely from Mirkwood. After hearing this, Gilanna went spinning off into distant memories, and did not come back until the elf was less than a mile away.  
  
He was cloaked, so they could not see him face immediately. Gilanna and her companion bowed, the others on watch holding lamps. The rider dismounted, and returned the bow. He took off the hood and his blue eyes searched out the greeters. Both Gilanna and the stranger stepped back a bit after realizing whom the other was.  
  
"It's you," she whispered, not being able to tear her eyes away. Legolas smiled.  
  
"It has been long," he replied. They stood there silent, just looking at each other. After a few minutes, Celebdúlin spoke.  
  
"It is late, perhaps we should get the prince to his room?" she asked hesitantly. Gilanna shook her head, and agreed.  
  
"Yes, it is late," she repeated. "Your accommodations have been prepared, your highness. Please, follow us, and we will show you where they are." She bowed and led him to his room.  
  
"Thank you, lady," he said as he turned around at his door. "Good night." And then, without further ado, he closed the door, leaving the two girls alone.  
  
******** A/N: I know, it kinda sucked, but I was really anxious to get it going again, so I took a chance, and hurried it up. I still hope you like though. Hopefully another chapter will be up soon. Till then, namarie!  
  
~GypsySwordGodess 


End file.
